1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a LED device and the manufacturing method thereof, and particularly to a device that is not easily released and is thus safer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In conventional LED devices such as the one disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 6,200,003B1, the light emitting diode is primarily inserted into the socket, which is then inserted into a case, and connected via two conducting plates so as to form a lighting structure that is capable of exhibiting lamp changes. However, such a structure may exhibit lighting effects only in a single construction. But on the other hand, when it is connected in series or in parallel, it is often subject to factors such as the fastening style of its case and socket and the connection of the connecting plates, thus making it inconvenient when it is connected in series. Moreover, it cannot achieve a perfect visual appearance and can easily be released.
In order to overcome the shortcomings inherent in the conventional LED devices described above, the present inventor has delved into this matter with long-time efforts and has come to the realization of the present invention.